playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Humphrey the Vykker
Humphrey the Vykker is a Heavy tier character he can only jump but not double jump. Only Veteran's can use him.He Use's medical utillity as weapons such as throwing scalpel's or using his drill. He represent's oddworld as abe does in PSABR 2. Biography Deadly Doctor.Mad Scientist. Humphrey the vykker is partner to Irwin the vykker. They work together as a team of mad scientist's torturing and abusing the poor innocent little creatures of mudos whom Humphrey nicknames as freaks.His enemy is Munch and He hate's him. Legacy of Humphrey Vykker: Oddworld Munches Oddeysey Oddworld Munches Oddeysey HD. Opening:Humphrey is wondering around Mudos and he and irwin find a mysterious portal to the great tournament of PSABR fighter's. They both argue before humphrey leaps into the portal. Rival:N Tranced Reason:They are both Mad Scientists and arch enemies. Humphrey abuses creatures while N-tranced is a mad scientist Connection:Both are from 3D games Humphrey's from Oddworld Munches oddeysey a forgotten gem remastered as a HD version released for the PS3 while N tranced's from the more popular Crash Bandicoot 2. Ending:Humphrey and Irwin walk back to Vykker lab's laughing evilly and discussing their plans so they can torture and abuse more innocent cute creatures from Mudos. Moveset:Humphrey's is more suited for the veteran player of PSABR 2 not a newcomer. Square moves Punch Humphrey does a powerful yet weak punch on the opponet Uppercut Humphrey does a more stronger uppercut sending them off the stage Crotch Punch Humphrey does a Punch to the crotch. Triangle Triangle Drill Humphrey makes his drill go right or you can move him and do it left doing a fair amount of damage Triangle Up Fuzzle Toss Humphrey tosses some Purple fuzzle's into the air hitting enemies and doing some damage Triangle Down Fuzzle drop Humphrey on purpose drops some fuzzle's doing some damage Circle Circle Fuzzle sideward's toss Instead of tossing the fuzzle group upward's he tosses it to the side doing some damage Circle up Heart monitor throw Humphrey throws the Heart Monitor before it hit's him making him faint Circle down Tool Drop Humphrey drop's one of his so called "Useful" tools on the floor making the target slip and have some damage done. Level 1:Stabby time Irwin appears with a medical knife stabbing or impaling anyone in the way of him. Level 2:Fuzzle Capture Some purple Fuzzle's that are angry head in swarm capturing any Opponent and sending into a darkened area on the left of the screen instantly Killing them Level 3:The Transplant:A Cutscene Occurs were Humphrey's captured someone and attached them to a medical chair.Humphrey get's out a drill and stabs the Opponent and remove's their heart before forcefeeding them it and we hear a flatline then Humphrey put's a knife in the Opponent's Head taunting them with the word's "Do you have a Headache I have the Cure!!" Humphrey is smiling evilly through the cutscene. Level Animantions Hihachi's rocket:Humphrey's with him and he's watching the launch with Hihachi. Issac Clarke's Level 3 Super:Humphrey is Seen floating laid back and relaxing before his body explodes cartoonishly. Big Daddy's Flood:Humphrey's desperatley moving his arms around quickly trying to swim before he drown's. Quotes:When Selected He say's "Good Job for Choosing the Scientist around here!" "IT'S TIME FOR SOME MAD SCIENCE!!" "Dr Death is in!!" Stage Idea:Vykker Labs.it's Portal 2 crossed over with Oddworld.Heres some cells with creatures of Oddworld captured.We then Hear a alarm and see some intern's running with snuzi's gunnng down Apature Science Turrent's. They don't get harmed and they shoot the Intern's down then GLADOS appear's laughing a evil mechanical laugh saying "Vykker lab's is my testing playground Sorry those who inhabit this great alien achievement I'm putting neurotoxin in!!" Then the neurotoxin comes in and the only way to avoid is to either jump on a ceiling lamp or going into a open cell before the cell door shuts after the Neurotoxin is fired bomb's are thrown by GLADOS which you have to avoid to not die. After that GLADOS disappears and loads of fuzzle's appear in a swarm and assault the turrents before being relentlessly gunned down by them. The stage then scrolls to the now burning roof of Vykker Lab's by Abe and Munch.GLADOS is angrily sobbing before Vykker Lab's falls onto the mudos ground and it hit's the now abandoned ruins of RuptureFarms which has GLADOS get a idea and take it over and the stage has you fight on some platforms in RuptureFarms before it again explodes so GLADOS captures the fighters and take's them into where she was ruined and left to decay where wheatley and GLADOS are arguing before finally you and the fighter's get into a escape pod and break out of Apeture. Costumes:Nude Humphrey is in his nude state Doctor Humphrey:Humphrey's wearing his doctor light strapped to his head. Category:Third Party Category:Oddworld